


Ties to the past.

by Slytherinbarbz



Series: The Wanda diaries [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Europe, Explosions, Fake Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Parent Tony Stark, Running Away, Teen Angst, Teen Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz
Summary: Wanda and Jason take on the world.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Jason Todd
Series: The Wanda diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738279
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really suggest reading the first part of this series to understand the backstory, but basically: Tony became a parental figure for Wanda, then Hydra kidnapped Wanda, then Jason saved her and they ran away without telling anyone. :) enjoy.

At the beginning, Wanda had trouble walking. Her right leg was broken in 3 places, her left in 1. Her shoulder was dislocated and she had a broken wrist. She had two broken ribs. Not to mention all the mental trauma. Basically, she was a mess.

Jason was there for her through all of it. Wanda was eternally grateful. Not only was he helping her through all her physical struggles and nightmares, but he also uprooted his whole life for her. It was Wanda’s decision to… leave, run away. Jason didn’t even question it for a second. He didn’t tell anybody about Wanda, or even where he was going. 

They stayed with Dawn and Hank for a while, just long enough for Wanda to be okay to travel, before they left for Europe. They were going to squat in one of Bruce’s safe houses, who never checked in there. He wouldn’t even notice them being there.

They stayed in Ljubljana for a month. After that, they left for Iceland. Wanda had always wanted to go. One of the first things she saw was a picture of volcanoes. She had woken up in the Avengers facility and there were a few magazines on a table. They were purely decorative, but they intrigued Wanda. 

She ended up doing a lot of research on Iceland. She found out that mosquitoes didn’t exist there, and that strip clubs were illegal, and that they don’t have an army!

Wanda fell in love with the country, and Jason loved her, so he rented a cabin in Reykjavik and they stayed there for a while too.

After Wanda was completely healed and practically good as new, they started traveling more, to busier places in Europe and staying places a bit shorter.

They went to Amsterdam, where the whole city smelled like weed. Jason loved it there especially. Then they went to Paris, followed by Nice, followed by Venice and Milan. After those, they stopped having a plan and they just hopped on a train and saw where life would take them.

They joked about being hippy gypsies, flying through life without a cause. It was great and they loved living like that. Jason was an adrenaline junkie and lived for the thrill. Wanda, after all, she’d been through, not so much. But it was okay, the thrill of being with the girl he loved and not knowing where he was going, was enough for him.

Not to mention all the activities they did. They went cliff diving, just like Wanda had dreamed, and they went rock climbing, and they had made plans to climb Mount Everest. A little ambitious, but they had time to learn.

  
  


They’d reached Verona, a beautiful city in Italy. Wanda wanted to go university shopping. She told Jason she wanted to see the architecture and how students in different countries act. Which was true, to an extent. Cultural differences were interesting to Wanda, but part of her actually missed school. She wanted to learn new things, she fell in love with learning, especially subjects she chose to learn about. But she didn’t want this adventure to end, so she held her tongue.

They were currently sitting in a cute little café for lunch, and discussing their afternoon plans. “I really want to go treasure-” Wanda was naming things they could do, but was interrupted by a huge explosion. Jason instinctively grabbed Wanda and put a protective arm around her, crouching down.

Chaos ensued around them and people were running for their lives. Jason pulled Wanda to the side and started leading her away from the mayhem, but Wanda stopped him.

“Jason we can’t just leave!”

“Wanda, if we stay we risk getting caught!” Jason warned her.

“If we go people will die!” Wanda pleaded. Jason sighed and stayed silent for a moment.

“Okay.” He gave and they made their way into the chaos.

  
  


There was a research facility not too far away. A group of masked people decided to break into it. Apparently the scientists working there were on the verge of a major breakthrough that could save millions of people, but also make the pharmaceutical sector take a hit.

A bomb went off in the east wing, but the rest of the building was still okay when Jason and Wanda got there. Wanda closed her eyes and felt through the walls where the people were. They were split up so Wanda and Jason split up too. Jason took them down pretty easily, he had the element of surprise and extensive combat training on his side. Wanda, on the other hand, had a little trouble. Sure she too had the element of surprise on her side, but she wasn’t trained the way Jason was.

She made a chemical bomb from the chemicals she found lying around. She threw it inside and tried to disarm the three men. One way or another, she ended up with 3 guns facing her. Next thing she knew, they were on the ground spasming. She didn’t know how that happened, but her job there was done. She left to find Jason.

  
  
  


Somehow this got to the other side of the world.

  
  
  


“Whatcha looking at?” Sam asked Tony, as he popped into his office. He called Tony’s name twice but didn’t get an answer.

“10 fuckers hired by the CEO of a pharmaceutical company tried to destroy a cure for some disease. They got caught. 3 of them got aneurysms out of nowhere. They seemed healthy and fit. How coincidental is that?” Tony said, without looking up from his computer screen.

“If they were all in the same room which had chemicals in it, not that coincidental,” Sam said as he pulled up a chair next to Tony, growing an interest in the case.

“It’s peculiar. The others got beaten up by someone. The security cameras inside the building were out. The ones outside were old. The only people they found walking  _ in _ were 2 young teenagers. Well, they haven’t confirmed their age, but it looks like it to me. One girl, one boy. The girl is about 5’5.” Tony noted. Sam got what Tony was saying.

“Tony, that girl is  _ not _ Wanda!” Sam exclaimed.

“I’m not saying it is. I’m just saying, it’s a young girl, about Wanda’s height and frame.” Tony defended.

“Tony, I know it’s hard to hear, but Wanda’s  _ gone _ . She’s gone. The odds are she’s dead, just like all the other people in that Hydra facility. She’s at peace now.” Sam gave him the cold hard truth, or what he thought it was. He softly added, “Besides, Wanda’s a brunette with long hair. The girl in the video has choppy blonde hair.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony said as he shut the tab. “I just see her everywhere.”

“No, Tony. You  _ look _ for her everywhere, but she’s not everywhere. Just in your head.” Sam said softly. “You should start trying to accept that she might not come back. Ever.”

“I can’t just give up, Sam,” Tony said, exhausted.

“You’re not giving up. You’re choosing to live in reality.”


	2. Caught

Wanda and Jason’s next adventure was London. They weren’t expecting it, but they fell in love with the city. The chaos, the people. So they decided to stay. Wanda opened up about wanting to go back to school, Jason fully supported her. 

Bruce was funding their travels and he was funding their life in London too. He was the only one who knew where they were, and that Wanda was alive. 

She was going by Elizabeth these days or Lizzie. It matched her new blonde hair. Jason kept his name; he wasn’t hiding.

Wanda wanted to get a job, too. Preferably with kids, she loved kids. So she got a job at an after school care center. She uprooted her whole life for some normalcy, might as well get a normal job.

She works part-time and studies psychology. At first, it was a tie between psychology and social work, but eventually, she picked psychology. She could help others, and be her own therapist at the same time. God knows she needed one.

Jason finessed a job at a small-scale law firm as an investigator. It gave him a small rush, without being life-threatening. 

They worked on the longing for adrenaline by once in a while taking out some local bad guys. Drug dealers, predators, abusers.

Overall, they were doing great. They had a nice, cozy apartment and good jobs. Wanda was studying and fell in love with learning, and fell deeper in love with Jason. They were happy.

Wanda was getting ready for school, after a shower with Jason. She felt like a normal student. She made a few friends and they went thrifting together a lot. She even started going to concerts and karaoke nights.

Today, she wore a little black dress with an oversized white dress shirt over it; the dress shirt was longer than the dress. She put on some vintage Dr. Martens and hoop earrings.

“You look hot,” Jason said as he entered the room, looking for his laptop.

“Shut up.” Wanda rolled her eyes and smiled at him through the mirror.

“You need a ride?” He asked.

“It’s a ten-minute walk, Jase.”

“M’kay. Have you seen my laptop?” He asked as he checked under the bed.

“Living room. Table by the TV.” She said as she turned around. 

“Where would I be without you?” Jason said and kissed her cheek.

“Dead.” Wanda said as she kissed him, on the lips this time.

They made out for a little before Wanda pulled away to get to school. She was supposed to get coffee with one of her new friends, Emily, before class.

They were in line talking about Freud’s Ego Defense Mechanisms. They ordered and while Wanda waited on their drinks, Emily got them a table. 

Wanda was on her phone waiting when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Wanda?” Wanda froze when she heard that voice. No one has called her by her real name in public in, well, years. Jason was the only one who still called her Wanda.

“Sorry I think you’ve confused me with someone else,” Wanda said as she turned around. It was Jules.

“Come on, Wands. Changing your hair doesn’t make you a different person.” Jules said as she went in for a hug. “God, I heard you  _ died _ . You just left and never came back, but I guess it was just a silly rumor. Why haven’t you called?” Wanda panicked. She didn’t know how to respond. “Are you a mute now?” Right as she said that Emily walked over to them.

“Hey, Liz, they don’t have any free spots. We can just go to the park.” Emily said. Wanda immediately turned away from Julie as if there was nothing going on.

“Uh, yeah- sure.” Wanda quickly said as she rushed Emily out of the café, grabbing their coffee as she did this. She left Julie with a confused look and a bit of anger swirling inside.

Wanda was distracted for the rest of the day. Stress was taking over her body. She was scared that Julie would go around telling people she saw Wanda. Eventually, it could get to Tony and Steve.

But maybe Julie would just leave it alone. Maybe she would convince herself that it was just someone who looked like Wanda. This hope was crushed as she left the university building and saw Julie waiting for her on the steps.

“Wanda!” She stood up as she saw her old friend, who in return shushed her and grabbed her arm pulling her to the side.

“It’s Elizabeth, or Liz, now,” Wanda whispered. “Did you tell anyone you saw me?”

“Who would I tell,  _ Elizabeth _ ?” Julie said snarkily. “What’s going on?”

Wanda had to come up with a lie, a good one. And fast. “We can’t talk here.” This excuse gave her some time to come up with something while they walked to her apartment.

Wanda racked her brain while they walked. She needed a good excuse for leaving and an even better excuse for staying gone. It had to be unfixable. 

She decided on danger. It wasn’t far from the truth, but it was however hard to believe. But then again so was the truth.

They got to her apartment and Wanda went to make some tea for them.

“Spill it, Wanda.” Jules said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

“Julie, you can’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you, okay? And you can’t ever tell anyone that you saw me here either.” Wanda said, concerned.

“Come on, Wanda. You know me. I’m no snitch.” Julie replied, her face softening slightly.

“Back home I got involved with some bad people. They tried to kill me, and they thought they’d succeeded, but they didn’t. They think I’m dead, and that’s good. If they ever found out I was alive, they’d come to find me and kill me. And everyone I love too,” Wanda saw that Julie wasn’t convinced so she added a personal touch. “that includes you.”

“Um, can you give me some more details? I mean do you hear how this sounds, Wands? Are you on drugs again?” Julie asked. After that, Wanda went on a rant, spewing lies out left and right. She watched a lot of movies and took some inspiration from them. 

As the sun was setting and the day was ending, Wanda had created an elaborate story with no loose ends. She told Julie about a gang who had ties in the police, so she couldn’t ask for help there either. She told her she stole from the gang, betrayed their trust, so they could never forgive her. She showed her the scars Hydra gave her and told them she got them when the gang tried to kill her. That was what sold her story.

“Oh god, Wanda.” Julie whispered with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’ll keep my mouth shut, I promise. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really.” Wanda said with a grim look on her face. “Just leave. I know it sounds harsh, but it’s for the best.”

“Okay, Wands, I will.” Jules said genuinely. “But my parting words, a little advice, try something more low scale. A lot of people come to London. You lived in Beverly Hills, and you went to a fancy boarding school. You were around so many rich people, people who visit Europe all the time.”

After they said their goodbyes they hugged. Wanda put all her bottled up emotions into the hug. Hugging Julie was like hugging her past and everyone in it. She cried a bit after she left because she realized how much she truly missed everyone.

She took Julie’s advice to heart. She was right, London was too open. When Jason came home, Wanda told him everything. She hated telling him they were going to have to go to a smaller city, they both loved London, but they loved each other more.

They decided to go to Skye, a little island in Scotland. They spoke the language, and it was pretty low-scale. Wanda found a job as a preschool teacher, she only had to work half-days, which gave her enough time to follow an education at a small university.

She’d agreed to make fewer friends now, they were a liability.

Life got boring. Wanda thought it was funny. Her life had been a lot, but it had never been boring. She was okay with a boring life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you all so much for your nice and enthusiastic comments. This is the last chapter in 'ties to the past'. It was originally only going to be just the one chapter, but I decided to spice it up a bit with this close call. I have already started writing a new story for this series and have finished chapter 1. I'll probably be posting it later today or tomorrow. The next story will be a bit longer, much like the first part of the series. It will have a bit more action and more of Jason's past, so it'll seem more like a crossover, but it's set in the marvel universe, not DC.  
> All your comments inspire me so much. it warms my heart that people are actually following *my* series and are excited about it. For years I had been making up situations in my head, but only recently have I started putting those thoughts down on paper. Never in a million years would I have thought multiple people would actually read and follow my work lmao. It means the world to me. Thank you all so much xx

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who are coming from the first story, thank you for reading this one! There will be a couple more stories, I'm always open and eager to hear requests and tips!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
